1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automobile entertainment system. More particularly, the invention relates to an automobile entertainment system incorporating a video monitor within the headrest of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Entertainment systems for automobiles are well known. As such, many advances have been made in the development of entertainment systems that make the otherwise tedious task of riding in an automobile more bearable. In addition to the development of overhead systems pioneered by the present inventor, systems that mount within the headrest of an automobile have also been developed.
These headrest entertainment systems allow multiple individuals to view a variety of different video sources within the same vehicle. However, and as those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, the time and expense associated with the production and installation of these headrest systems has made their acceptance within the marketplace limited to only those people able to afford the premium cost associated with their use.
As such, an improved headrest entertainment system is needed which may be manufactured and installed in a cost effective manner while also providing the consumer with independent viewing for each passenger and the versatility he or she desires. The present invention provides such an entertainment system.